


Jumping trains

by remui



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Dark Implications, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, On the Run, Stalking, Suspense, dark themes, nothing graphic though, organ harvesting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remui/pseuds/remui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An upcoming interschool sport event, medical information leak and a glitch. Suga finds himself stalked on his way back home, with little option other than to run. But those following him may not be targeting him after all… </p>
<p>A suspense story written for Haikyuu summer big bang 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings: dark themes and implications, organ harvesting, stalking
> 
> Written for Haikyuu!! Big Bang 2015.  
> A big thank you to Arfakita for offering to beta read this story :) It was great being able to discuss it with you.

“Why are we doing this again?” Suga couldn’t help but smile at Tanaka’s outburst. Seated in the corridor leading to the hygienist room, Ryuu was shooting death glares at innocent passerbys. It didn’t help that the corridor happened to host classes of impressionable first years. So far Tanaka has scared off three boys, a group of unsuspecting girls and earned a double take from the cleaning staff.  
“Relax.” Suga leaned in and gave Tanaka an encouraging smile. “It’s just a few tests. We will be back in classes in no time.”  
“’s not what I’m saying,” groused Ryu. He shifted in his chair, crossing arms over his stomach. "You are a third year, and Kageyama over here is a first year - exactly a time to have some white-clad freak prod at you with a needle. But me? It’s not like I won’t need another health check next year.”  
“You heard Takeda-sensei,” spoke Kageyama from his place. He was balancing an opened drink cartoon on his knee with his usual annoyed expression. “We need these checks for our practice match with Nekoma. It’s sponsor’s requirement.”  
“Funny thing to ask for, isn’t it?” mused Ennoshita. Ryu’s irritability didn’t seem to affect him at all despite his place being next to Tanaka. “It’s not like we are to have some surgery or anything….”  
“It’s for our sponsor’s project,” said Suga. He spent last evening talking this over with Daichi. It’s good to see it came useful to alleviate his friends’ concerns. “Data on blood and tissue samples they collect will be used to work on anti-rejection drug later on.”  
The news was met with a moment of perplexed silence.  
“Anti-rejection drug? What is it, a hook-up club?” Injustice momentarily forgotten, Tanaka stared at Suga.  
“Actually, it’s a pharmaceutics company. It works on a new drug that will help to prevent rejection of transplanted organs.” Even that wasn’t helping. Tanaka still didn’t look assured. Not at all.  
“Just get over it, Tanaka, our transport depends on it.” Kageyama looked up at the ceiling in exasperation. He crushed now empty juice box and tossed it to the bin near-by. It hit its destination spot-on. “We wouldn’t have needed a sponsor if someone didn’t cross the vice-principal last week anyway.”  
A silence, then angry puff. “I regret nothing,” said Tanaka at last. “These guys needed a good bashing, that’s all. Looking at our Kiyoko and stuff.”  
“Agreed. You just didn’t have to do that right under his office. There is a time and place, Tanaka. And people.”  
Tanaka looked reflective, but then scowled again. “Still doesn’t explain people messing with my blood.”  
“Scared of the big, bad needles?” A new voice joined in. Tanaka bristled. “Let’s see who’s-“  
The office doors opened. Everyone froze, then turned as one.  
Nishinoya Yuu entered the corridor with expression of bliss and serenity.  
“Whoa there.” Tanaka rushed to his side. “You okay, bro?”  
No answer came. Instead, Noya just smiled.  
They knew that smile.  
“An intern?” Tanaka’s head snapped towards the doors. He took a hesitant step in that direction. A female voice called from inside, asking for the next participant to enter.  
“Just don’t harass anyone,” muttered Kageyama after Tanaka as the doors closed behind him. “At least he’s not complaining anymore,” he muttered.  
Kageyama was being uncharacteristically talkative today, Suga observed.  
Tsukki shifted lazily in his chair and Suga knew that the taunting was not over, even with Tanaka gone.  
Suga was quicker.  
“You are next, Tsukki. Let’s get you first years checked early since it’s only you and Yamaguchi now...”  
\---------  
The computer let out a short blip and a small window appeared. Choking on her energy drink, a black haired woman hurried forward to read. She readjusted her glasses in excitement.  
Good news.  
There was a creak of chair as she leant back, thumbing a keyboard of her phone. The signal of outgoing call buzzed in her ear as she waited for the person on the other side to pick up.  
“…you better have a good reason to call me or else.” A groggy voice at the other end of the line left no speculation for the state she snapped him out of. She was glad he couldn’t see her grinning over the phone.  
“I’ve got some good news, so definitely worth it. A last-minute hit on order 469. There’s a lovely liver for you to collect. Fast.”  
There was a shuffle at the other side – a sound of the cellphone being readjusted. A voice came more alert now. “The source?”  
“Karasuno.”  
Silence. “… never heard of that one.”  
“Please don’t sound so suspicious, you hurt my feelings.” She brought up a full window and a follow-up data on the screen. “It’s a town located in Miyagi prefecture. Shouldn’t be a problem for a professional like you.”  
“You know I operate in cities only.”  
“I do, but since someone is on holiday right now, there is little I can do, other than letting this, plus 15% bonus, go. It’s your choice.”  
“…I hate you.”  
“You’re welcome! I’m sending you details right now.”  
The line went dead.  
She went back to her work. Specialization was good, but you had to be flexible to meet demand.  
She hated summer season.  
\---------  
“So how was the check-up thing?” asked Daichi. Suga sighed and reached up for a smoothie on at the top shelf. He wondered briefly how life looks like from Asahi’s perspective.  
He adjusted his grip on the phone, risking precarious balance to check remaining bills. “Not bad, actually, once Ryuu found out who was staffing it.”  
There was laughter at the other side of the line.  
“Well, it figures. When are the consent forms due?”  
“Next Friday. Did you get yours signed already?”  
“Will do over this weekend. Your father is still abroad, isn’t he?”  
“Yeah.” Maybe Suga should stick with what he bought so far. He was fairly certain there was still some leftovers of yesterday’s dinner left in the fridge back home.  
“Good thing the office accepts phone calls in your case.”  
“They got used to it.” Suga sought his way to the cashpoint. Coach Ukai was not in today – a lovely older lady was at the register instead. “I’m at the Foothill Store, do you want me to bring you anything?”  
“Nothing comes to mind. Although, wait-“ There was a metallic sound and Suga pushed away an image of his friend rummaging through his kitchen’s cupboards, with a phone still lodged precariously between his shoulder and side of his head. “Yeah, everything seems to be in its place. You can check on tea sales, though. I’m going to run out soon...”  
“There, there. It won’t be that bad. I know you studied hard.”  
“It’s still English we are talking about. I just want it to be ove-“  
“Suga-san!”  
Suga stopped in his tracks to look around, searching for a source of familiar voice that rang through the shop.  
“Hinata-kun?”  
Indeed, a bright orange blob of hair appeared, and Hinata skid to a halt before Suga. Grumpy Kageyama followed his stead.  
“Hinata has finished his classes already?” Suga’s attention returned to the phone as Daichi’s voice came from it again. “Tell him not to be late for the next practice, or I’m not placating Coach for him again. He’s pretty worked up about this match.” He wasn’t the only one looking forward to it. “I’ll call you later.”  
“Ahaha, right. See you.”  
Hinata was grinning excitedly, almost jumping in place. Behind him, Kageyama’s usual sulk provided startling contrast to Hinata’s cheerful demeanor.  
“I’ve got your form!” Hinata was waving a file of papers above his head. “A nurse asked me to hand it out to you and the others!”  
Behind him, Kageyama rolled his eyes. “Stop doing that, dumbass.” He all but snatched the papers from Hinata’s grip and passed one of them over to Suga. “The hygienist’s office is closing early today. They are sending the lab guests away, I guess.” Kageyama’s expression clearly showed what he thought of entrusting any documentation to a hyperactive teenager, reasons aside.  
“Are you going home now?” asked Shoyo, unaware of his companion’s expression. He was calmer now, casting a glance behind Suga, as if in search of something, or someone.  
“I’m on my way to Daichi. I just needed to drop by a supermarket on my way.”  
“Oh.” Hinata’s grin faltered slightly, but the first year perked up again shortly after. “We’re coming to the fields for practice! You can join us later, if you like!”  
“He just told you he can’t, idiot!” Tobio shot him a glare. “Learn to listen sometimes!”  
“I’m grateful for invitation.” Smiled Suga, before further exchange between first years could escalate any further. “I’ll join you for sure next time.”  
It’s good to see first years so enthusiastic and ready to go out of their way for extra practice, Suga watched the first years leave. With end-of-school-year-performances drawing near, their court was busy for most of the time now. Luckily there were still fields outside the school and sunny weather that allowed practice under open sky.  
They made so much progress already. He will need to ask Tanaka and Asahi if they could stay with him for practice as well.  
For sure.  
“Have fun!” he called after them, waving.  
“See you later!”  
Suga stuffed his form into his bag and headed towards the cash point.  
\--------  
“So what did Shoyo want?” Suga strained to look around. The shopping mall he was in – another one and at the same time the last hope for Daichi’s resupply plans - wasn’t very crowded, but it wasn’t helping his task. The tea shelves still loomed over him in smug diversity.  
“Just dropping off that examination results along with a consent forms.” He walked towards the end of the row. First things first. “Are you sure this is the right place? There are so many brands here, but your favorite doesn’t seem to be among them.”  
Whatever disgruntled sound Daichi made was lost in in the announcement that boomed over the shop floor. They waited for the advertisement to pass.  
“The English shelf in imported goods should have these. That’s where I usually get it from.”  
Oh. Suga’s head turned in the direction he remembered said section to be. He stifled another sigh.  
“Sorry.” Even over the phone, Daichi sounded sheepish.  
“Nevermind.” The shop wasn’t that busy yet, though some early newcomers in school uniforms were starting to crowd around confectionery stands. Suga spotted Karasuno’s black here and there, but faces didn’t seem familiar.  
“How is the revision going?” prompted Suga after a while.  
“I should be the one asking. It’s my fault you ended up overseeing today’s examination.”  
“Hey, I’m a vice captain!” grinned Suga into his phone. He passed another alley and took a turn into imported goods section. “Besides, it stood to reason for you to be present at the gathering with the sponsor.”  
“You should learn to delegate your responsibilities more often,” continued Suga. “Dealing with Tanaka and the first years is enough of a challenge already.”  
Laughter at the other side, warm and welcoming. They’ve gone over this many times already.  
“I prefer to keep things close at hand. Having an eye on them helps to keep them in place.”  
“Haha, probably.” Between the monument of foreign tees department and the memory of their recent training, the laugh was unavoidable. Suga cast a quick glance around – being stuck, laughing under the shelf probably certainly looked weird.  
His heart skipped a beat.  
“Suga?” Daichi’s concerned voice broke suddenly lengthening silence. “Is everything okay?”  
“…I don’t know.” Suga turned back to face the shelf, reaching out for a random box on impulse. He looked at it, frowning but unseeing. “Remember when I told you I’m going to ask for a place where your tea was? The woman I was going to ask is with me at this section and now that I think about it, she was at the past few too.”  
There was a moment of silence on the other side. Then, “are you sure? This mall is big. A lot of people should be here by now.”  
Suga returned the random tea box back to its place. He took a step back, seemingly scanning labels in search of another product. A splash of green hovered in the corner of his vision now. He gripped his phone harder. “I remember her blouse – it’s just like Kiyoko’s. She was at the regular shelves back when I was looking for tofu, then at teas, and now she’s at the end of this alley, sorting through cakes.”  
“Yawn.”  
“What?”  
“Yawn and see if she does the same. Remember last week’s practice? If she’s watching you, she’s bound to mimic it.”  
“I- can’t,” hissed Suga. “I’m in a middle of shopping, possibly being followed and you ask me to act sleepy?”  
“At least try,” Daichi said patiently. In a moments like this one Suga was reminded just how was he a captain of their team.  
There was a clatter, followed by a jingling at the other side of the line, as if something metallic was dropped and picked up. Despite his own worries, Suga frowned. “What are you doing?”  
“Coming for you. Now, yawn. Think of Sunday lie-ins, Vice-Dean’s speeches and Tanaka’s imaginary fans.”  
Suga cast another quick glance around. The shop was getting crowded, with a noon break drawing near. A hum of conversation started to fill the aisles. He couldn’t be in danger in such a crowd, could he? There were some cases…  
Lie-ins, school meetings and imaginary fans.  
“Suga?”  
“Alright.” He set his basket down.  
There. Acting relaxed with potential troubles looming over him was not refreshing. Another reason to look up to Nishinoya.  
“Still there?”  
Suga took a quick look around, scanning for green. He looked up and down the alley. No sign. Still distrustful, he cast a glance behind the corner to the neighboring shelf. “I think she’s go-‘’ Suga’s breath caught.  
She was propped against the parallel shelf, just few steps into the alley. With one hand half-raised, as if to stifle a yawn, she was tapping at her phone. Her basket was left further away, forgotten.  
“She’s still there, isn’t she?” Daichi’s voice came barely muffled by a background noise. He must have left home already. “Hang in there.”  
The idea, while appreciative, was bordering on ridiculousness. “Wait, there is no need to.” Suga spoke slowly. “I’ll just speak with the security.” He decided. Even worried, there was no point in Daichi coming all of the way here when were still different options left. “I think I saw some-“  
“Don’t.” Daichi’s voice was sharp. Suga stopped right in his tracks. “If she wants something from you, then she’s probably not alone herself. Just stay where you are. I’ll be there in fifteen minutes.”  
What can happen in that time?  
Suga’s heart raced. It’s not like anyone would have minded him staying here for a bit. Still…  
“Stop that.” Was that amusement in Daichi’s voice? Suga felt his eyes roll. “I know you’re fretting every time you fall silent mid-conversation.”  
Suga scoffed. “Hey, I’m the one waiting here.”  
“I’m on my way,” Daichi’s patience was incredible. Even at times when he dealt with more troublesome team members. Suga swallowed hard. It was time to face the truth.  
“…Daichi…”  
“What?”  
“My battery is dying…”  
Silence.  
“What do you mean, it’s dying!?” demanded Daichi and Suga winced. Alright, he probably deserved it – Daichi hated it when he couldn’t contact other team members at moment’s notice.  
“Remember that trip to the lake we had two weeks ago? I left my mobile in the bus at that time.”  
“You grilled your own battery… I can’t believe it.”  
Suga laughed weakly. Now that Daichi has said it like that… It was funny.  
“How long will it last?” Daichi’s sober question brought him back to the current situation. He glanced at the screen. “It could switch off any moment now.”  
“I’m passing the post office now. You wait at imported goods section, alright?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Remember to keep within camera’s range. Whatever happens, don’t le-“  
A jab at Suga’s back and he startled, losing his grip over the phone. It slipped from his hand-  
“Watch out!”  
-and fell on a ground to simultaneous sound of breaking glass. Someone was pulling Suga aside and he gave in, only to break the contact immediately after regaining his balance. He looked sideways to see and older gentlemen fixing a disapproving stare at embarrassed teenager few steps from Suga has been standing moments before – a kid trying to carefully brush the glass shards off his jacket.  
“Aw, man.” The boy took a careful step back, resulting in metallic squelch. His trousers were splattered with orange looking liquid.  
Not only him, though. Heartbeat finally slowing down to its usual pace, Suga took in the mess on the floor. He could already hear a crowd gathering at the end of the alley, drawn by the noise. He bent quickly to retrieve his phone. Sticky splashes of juice marked the inactive screen.  
“Are you all right?” A young woman in blue-and-white polo pushed through the gathering people to still sheepish teenager—an employee. Distracted from the damage, Suga saw his chance.  
He never got a chance to try it, though.  
“Excuse me, coming through.” Another member of staff joined a circle forming around the scene. “We need to clean up. If you could step aside for a moment…”  
Suga stepped back, ushered into the crowd. Yellow warning signs were being put out and he watched a kid being escorted off, probably to check for injuries while the other person cleaned the floor.  
He turned to look back. No sight of the woman… did she give up? He walked tentatively out of the segment, straining to look over the dispersing crowd.  
He bumped into her, coming just over the neighboring shelf. “So-“ He looked up and stammered right halfway apology.  
She wasn’t wearing green anymore.  
\---------  
Daichi lost count how many people he run into on his way, or at least brought close to losing a balance. He halted, trying to cough out the dust and air pollution coming from a busy road on his side.  
Whatever happened to Suga, it couldn’t go unnoticed. There was a noise and it was a public place, he tried to reason. He will be fine.  
Thankfully the distance wasn’t an issue – endurance was important part of his training. What his training didn’t account for, though, was a range of obstacles on his way – from pedestrians, stairs, road crossings and occasional trams.  
Trams were the worst.  
He will find Suga and make sure he gets home safely – and whoever follows him will have serious explaining to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to give a special thank you to Arfakita for help here, especially for the advice on pacing in this chapter.

She wasn’t wearing green anymore.  
Suga recoiled, feeling his back collide with someone else as he did so. The woman seemed as surprised as him – with one hand half raised to pushed him away and the other still clutching her phone. A bit of green blouse was barely visible from under her brown jacket.  
He ducked into the nearest alley, pushing through the shoppers. A row of cashpoints marked the exit and he half run, half strode to the no-shopping gate. Cameras. Daichi should be here soon.  
He had promised.  
\---------  
A supermarket loomed between other structures and Daichi allowed a tiniest bit of relief bloom as he drew near. He ran out of breath to apologize for small collisions and last-moment dodges long ago and now just pushed forward, ignoring shouts of outrage and occasional curses. Imported goods shelves were at the back of the shop, just where he will come in.  
Almost there, almost there…  
A sharp signal cut the air and he halted, panting, just steps away from the railway. He waited for the wagons to stop and run through the open segment, a back of a parking lot the only obstruction left between him and the entrance.  
\---------  
Suga was waiting by the check-outs, near the main entrance.  
(Maybe he should’ve returned to the imported goods section. The aisle had been probably cleaned by now. Still, the entrance offered better view on the people leaving the market, also making Suga easily visible to the newcomers.)  
“Come on,” he muttered, trying to revive his phone. No luck so far. Maybe the fall broke something for good. If only he could let Daichi know that he’s alright and the disruption was an accident… Sawamura must be worried now.  
Nothing.  
Silently cursing fallibility of technology, Suga stuffed the useless device back into his pocket and returned to observation.  
“Excuse me?” Suga all but jumped at the voice, and turned quickly. A girl, first year probably, was looking at him with a mixture of curiosity and embarrassment. She wore Karasuno’s black uniform.  
“I think your colleague is looking for you outside,” she said, gesturing to the windows and the green beyond. “He’s waiting by the entrance.”  
Daichi? Suga’s heart skipped a bit. His eyes darted to the window heading outside, but he saw no one. A busy walkway outside was bustling with life.  
“Not these doors, of course.” The girl followed his eyes. Her words confirmed the obvious - the area was too crowded now for a meeting place. “I met him at the stairs near the parking lot.”  
“What did he look like?”  
She seemed taken aback by the question. “He had short, black hair, blue eyes and he wore the same uniform as you…um, we,” she said at last. She looked him up and down, frowning. “He said you were waiting for him.”  
This made no sense. Daichi never went back on his word.  
Plus, Daichi’s eyes were brown.  
“Sorry, that’s all I know.” The girl’s face was all pink now. He must have been staring at her, Suga realized. “You know how it is, our first year at a new school… I switched recently, so I don’t know everyone here just yet… But he said you were from the same volleyball club and he needed a spiker.”  
Suga’s mind came up blank.  
“I think I know that person,” he managed. The description matched Kageyama, though it was hard to believe his training with Hinata was over. Did their plan change? And… spiking? “Thank you for telling me.” He watched, thoughts racing, as she left in a hurried embarrassment.  
There were only two options. Either it’s really Kageyama, or the Woman in Green and her friends.  
Kageyama never asked Suga for help.  
Which left the Woman that was still out there to get him.  
-or maybe not. Suga felt his hands curl into fists. It’s our first year.  
What if they weren’t looking for him, he thought, breathing heavily. What if the one they were after was…  
Hinata?  
\---------  
Suga stood frozen, vaguely aware of the crowd pressing past him to and from the shop floor.  
They may be looking for Hinata, Suga let the thought sink in ice-cold realization. But why?  
The outside was warm, basked in a bright promise of summer. Suga squinted, trying to adjust to the sudden change with every reluctant step he took in parking’s direction. Stay within camera’s range. Daichi was going to kill him.  
But he had to know.  
He made his way through the oncoming shoppers, stopping at the top of the stairs. Grateful for a rail he could use as an anchor against the movement around him, he strained to see the place the girl mentioned. It was at the other side of the building – from his stand he could see rows of cars, glinting in sunlight and lining in the spot’s direction.  
It was too far.  
In next moment, he was pushing against the crowd. Dodging hats, handbags and occasional suitcases, he made it to the station. The train was still there, just minutes from its departure.  
The idea was crazy, but it might just work out. Suga threw his bag at the nearest seat, rummaging through his belongings. He could’ve sworn he took phone charger with him today. He always did, ever since the lake accident. The train shook, as it set out the station. If he could charge his phone in here, he might be able to use it for at least one call...  
Nothing.  
Panic rising, he tried again. He was taking out books and ignoring whispers of other passengers around him. A flash of white caught his attention. The consent form. He did a double-take.  
And froze.  
The paper crumpled in his hand as he took it out and read the text again. Hinata Shoyo, stated the print. He read it right first time.  
The first year bit was starting to making sense now.  
Suga let his hand fall by his side with paper still clutched in his grip, his thoughts racing.  
Don’t panic. Think, he closed his eyes, frowning.  
… only not too much. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
There are at least two people. Most likely with their own car. They have good phones for sure.  
What did Suga have?  
Busted battery, he thought bitterly. Also a broken promise and underclassman in danger. He let out the breath he didn’t notice he was holding for too long. Right.  
He startled as the announcement sounded again – the world outside the window was a blur of green and grey and blue as it took off to the next station. The next stop was close. How long did it take for it to leave? Was he followed? Suga risked a glance around. An elderly couple was playing go at the other side of the wagon. A suit-clad businessman was reading a paper. A group of cheerful teenagers in strange uniforms were chatting at the back of the back seats.  
No Woman in Concealed Green, or anyone suspicious in the closest vicinity. Or so he thought.  
He looked back at the seat beside him. His belongings were just where he threw them out of the bag. He had no charger, after all. He picked one of the items and turned it in his hands thoughtfully. It was his student ID.  
‘This card is the property of Karasuno High. If found, please return to: Academic Registry, Karasuno High, Karasuno 04214 239 OZ,’ stated the reverse of the card.  
It might be a long shot, but it was worth a try.  
The train was slowing down, some of the travellers already reaching for their luggage and glancing at the watches. Suga packed up quickly, making a beeline after others to exit. He took one last look at his former seat. A plastic borders shone lightly in the afternoon sun, tucked between the seat and the support. With some luck, it will be found and passed back to his school.  
Stepping off the train, Suga took in the crowded station and a small, bustling with life marketplace beyond. He pushed through the crowd amidst the noise of conversations, heading into market’s direction. Enclosed space wasn’t the best hiding place, but neither was a train. A wooden stage has been prepared at the far side of the market, some people putting out sound equipment and cables. He strained to see over the crowd, searching for signboard. There – a small wooden cottage acting as a tourist information center. Its outside wall was bright with rows of colorful visitor’s guides.  
He retrieved a booklet. ‘Welcome to Sunflower Fields Resort,’ stated the guide. A quick glance around confirmed there was a hotel next to the main entrance.  
”Well met, young traveler!” Suga almost jumped at sudden voice in his ear. He swiveled around. A well-tanned man in his forties grinned down at him, holding a tray full of snacks. How he managed to navigate in busy place like that without losing his goods was a mystery.  
“Care for a snack on your way? I have a special offer for young lads like you.”  
Suga took an instinctive step back, heart thudding. Just when he was finally starting to calm down…  
“Thank you for your offer,” he said, as politely as he could. “I’m leaving already. I’m grateful for your offer, though.”  
“I have a half-price on sunscreens as well!” shouted the man after leaving Suga. “Just today!”  
This place was too volatile to linger. Suga’s eyes sought a way out. He caught a sight of another exit.  
“Not staying for the concert?” A red-haired woman behind the counter at visitor’s center raised her eyebrows at him as he hesitated by her window.  
Suga smiled, glancing back at the stage. That would explain the crowd. “I haven’t decided yet.”  
He looked at the view beyond the exit. A wide, rural road led up the mountain, disappearing in a forest far away.  
“It’s free to go today,” the woman said. “Donations are voluntary.”  
A forest, lots of space and relatively few people. Suga’s mind worked quickly. He wasn’t prepared for such journey. Still…  
He nodded his thanks to the woman and moved sideways to consult the guide.  
The route didn’t look that bad.  
The trail was leading up the mountain, meeting with another one halfway to the peak. The second fork led to the neighboring village. Suga glanced again at the road.  
Trees, bushes and rocks would make a good cover.  
He wasn’t prepared for a climb. Still…  
What are the chances, he thought with a pounding heart. What are the chances of Woman being able to keep up? You couldn’t vault the mountain on moment’s notice.  
If anything, Suga had his training.  
\---------  
The train pulled to the stop, the passengers rushing to the exit. She cursed under her breath, fighting to keep on her way through the mass of sleepy-eyed tourists heading back home. Her phone buzzed and she cursed again, straining to take it out of her pocket. This jacket was dreadful.  
U there?  
She swiped angrily at the screen, typing the response.  
Just arrived.  
The phone buzzed with an incoming call immediately.  
\---------  
So maybe choosing to climb the mountain wasn’t such a good idea after all.  
Suga straightened up and took a deep breath, looking at the road ahead. A dusty road swirled up between occasional rock formations, it’s end disappearing somewhere in the horizon below blue of the sky. The ground under his feet was mostly earth with some rocks, half polished by weather and past walkers. Nothing to complain about in terms of unnecessary foot massage. His shoes were good. The problem was everything else.  
He stopped, reaching to his bag. His hand closed around the plastic bottle and he frowned, taking out the container to inspect it.  
No, it wasn’t about shoes. As lucky Suga was in terms of today’s footwear choice, the same couldn’t be said about his supply. The two-thirds of sports drink bottle was all he could count on this journey. This and a smoothie from Ukai’s shop. It wasn’t that much, especially under mountain’s glaring sun.  
It wasn’t much for a regular person. Definitely not enough for an athlete.  
Suga could feel a sunburn already spreading over his arms and face in an angry warmth underneath his skin. It will peel off, he knew.  
The route was empty now, with festival still presumably running in the village below. No people, no suspicions. At least there was that.  
With a sigh, he sat down on a nearby rock and took his phone out, eyeing thoughtfully. How long did it pass since the battery has died? Maybe if he tried to turn it on now, it will have enough energy for a call…  
He waited, staring at the screen with a thudding heart. Come on, come on…  
Yes! The screen blinked to life. He run the contact list with trembling hand.  
“Hinata?”  
\---------  
“Suga-san?” Hinata’s excitement was evident. For a moment Suga heard someone else talking in the background. He wasted no time.  
“HInata, are you still at school? Report to the teacher right now! There’s someone following me, and I think they are actually looking for you.“  
“…What?” There was a creak as Hinata must have readjusted his grip over the phone. “Suga-san, I can’t hear you.” The signal is weak, realized Suga. He tightened his grip over the phone in desperation, thoughts racing to find a way to pass the information over.  
“Where are you? Are you at Da-?” Blip. Hinata’s voice was cut off. Suga startled, looking at the phone to confirm his suspicions.  
Should he have tried text?  
\---------  
“What was that about?” Kageyama frowned, as slightly confused Hinata rejoined the training.  
“I don’t know.” Hinata scooped the ball up from the ground and stepped back in preparation to serve. “Suga called, but I couldn’t hear him. It was as if he was by the sea or something.”  
“Hmpf.” Kageyama looked away for a moment. Maybe he changed his mind, he thought, observing Shoyo’s serve. It takes some luck to find signal-troubled area in this town, though.  
Hinata’s hand hit the ball and they watched it arch over the net, heading just where the bottle stood.  
“Almost,” Hinata didn’t hide disappointment as it missed its mark and bounced away into the field beyond the court. His aim was getting better, despite a sloppy technique. The sun was not helping.  
“Stop complaining.” Kageyama took a moment to glance down at his watch. “Bring it here.” Maybe they will stay a little bit longer here.  
He looked up at the sky, wiping some sweat away from his brow.  
It sure was sunny today.  
\---------  
“Guess who’s not having holiday again.” A dark haired man in his thirties watched the station from the viewing platform, the sight wavering through a veil of raindrops splattering over the window. The announcement of the new train arrival echoed throughout the station below.  
He had mixed feelings about his newest assignment. At one hand – a last-minute call, demanding him to come over to some town in Miyagi Prefecture. On the other, though… He glanced down at the fax message.  
This could be interesting.  
There was a laughter on the other side of the line.  
“It kinda figures,” came his assistant’s response. Well. It’s not like he expected sympathy from his co-worker. “The bet is mine, then.”  
“Please tell me you’re not taking bets on my schedule again.” He knew the answer. Living life off a detective’s work came with an amazing betting opportunities. Whatever. ”I take it my share is 50%?”  
There was a choking sound at the other end of the line. He smirked, unseen.  
“So what is it this time? Must be something big for you to give up on your sunny spot and sweet, quiet summer house in the countryside.” Good grief, he really recovered quickly. A good quality to every assistant.  
“A database leak,” he said, flipping through the thin file with his phone lodged between his shoulder and ear.  
“That’s what they’ve been trying to assign you this morning.”  
“Well, looks like some teenager went missing after having his data recorded. And that’s all you’ll get to know so don’t push it. You know the drill, Bon - the rest is classified. Find your sources elsewhere.”  
“Awww, don’t be like that. I won’t tell anyone.”  
“50%, Bon. I’ll be charging interest if you try to drag this out. Anyway,” he turned from the way, making his way towards the stairs. There were still some minutes until his train arrives, but better board it at once so that he could take a look on the file while traveling. “I’ll need some maps of a town called Karasuno and its neighboring terrain. Also the name of Karasuno High volleyball club teacher.”  
“A merciless boss you are,” his assistant hummed, tapping at the keyboard. “Looks like… There are two people in charge. You want to see advisor or a coach?”  
“Both.”  
\---------  
This couldn’t be right.  
Suga came to a stop and threw his bag on the ground, leaning on his knees and trying to catch his breath. The view before him – a composition of weather-beaten rocks, broken trunks of long dead trees and grass looked suspiciously familiar and the doubt was nagging him at the back of his mind for some time now.  
He wouldn’t be in this situation had his battery lasted longer. Or if he hadn’t forgotten to take his phone with him that two weeks ago. Suga pushed away annoyance. What ifs won’t help him now. Focus on a trouble at hand.  
He should’ve found the stream long time ago.  
He consulted the visitor’s leaflet again.  
The map wasn’t much helpful. To be fair, it was supposed to give an idea of general topography, not the exact routes. Suga traced colorful lines marking the approximate trails. Turn left after crossing the stream, then head north until reaching the forest.  
All he had before him so far were gentle plains cut through by rocks and some remains of forest.  
He collapsed at the nearby rock, glaring at the trail he just traveled. He could back track. Of course he could. A climb’s worth of looking behind gave him just the information he needed.  
The thing was that going back could bring him-head on to whoever was following him.  
If he was still being followed.  
Suga saw no one on his way here. The tourists could still be at mountain’s foot, busy with festival… The thought was kind of reassuring, but not enough to take on the risk.  
The sport’s drink he had left from today’s practice was almost gone now.  
Remember to eat after practice, Coach’s voice came to his mind. Your muscles need compensation after the strain.  
Desperate times call for desperate measures.  
With a huff, he stood up and picked up his bag. The sun was still high in the sky.  
\---------  
“I still can’t believe you’ve lost him.”  
A colorful crowd was mingling in the market. Shouts of encouragement were coming from all the sides of the place, carrying through sweet scent of treats put out in a stalls nearby.  
“Well, next time you can have a fun of finding shrimp in a crowd,” she snapped, safe in a knowledge of noise around her masking the outburst. She was leaning against the wall and grateful for at least that bit of shelter against the tourists and hosts that took over the market place. The visitor’s information center was perched just by the exit, with the way leading up the mountains starting beyond. It offered a spot to remain relatively inconspicuous and free of danger of being pushed all over the place. “And getting run over by some ignorant brat.” Her elbow still hurt. Walking around and being jostled by random people on your way was not helping. “Why are we still doing this anyway? He got away. Game’s over.”  
“We can’t abandon this order,” said the man on the other side and she clenched her teeth, biting off remark.  
“Why?”  
“It’s important.”  
“Important enough to risk entire branch being found out!?”  
“… it’s fifteen percent plus bonus.”  
There. She stood, frozen on spot and trying to fit in a new piece of information into equation. “…bloody hell.”  
“Exactly.”  
Fifteen percent and counting. In profession where the maximum bonus never went over one digit number, this could mean only one thing. “…. Boss..?”  
“Yeah.”  
She let out a long sigh, her rage crumbling. That was it. No turning back.  
Private orders were not to be failed.  
“Alright, then. So, what now? A runaway scenario?” Her eyes swept the surroundings. The wooden estrade at the far side of the market was slowly getting crowded, with last minute preparations between planned shows. She should leave soon or the place becomes too noisy to do anything here.  
“Yeah. Talk with staff where you are, I’ve called Yoo already and he’s on his way to Takawara. I’ll take care of Karasuno.”  
She raised her eyebrow. “You think he went up the mountain?”  
“Probably.”  
\---------  
He found it at last.  
Suga sat down gingerly, taking in a view before him. A sliver of stream cut through the green plains ahead, cascading around the remains of fallen tree whose tangled roots swayed, partly submersed in water.  
He found his way back. Suga looked at his watch. Yes, he found his way, but it took him the rest of afternoon and now he won’t reach the town before the sunset. He looked up. The sun was hovering over the horizon now, all warm and welcoming.  
He wouldn’t make it to Takawara by sunset.  
He saw no one else on his way. Maybe he should turn back.  
His legs hurt.  
\--------  
Six months into the Karasuno club’s coaching, Ukai still wasn’t that familiar with high school’s administration. Between occasional brushes with other teachers on his way to the trainings and maybe two gatherings he had this year so far, Karasuno High’s cadre didn’t strike him as memorable. He was therefore rightfully confused when a late afternoon call came, with some woman asking him to come to the school.  
“Did something happen?” he asked, earning few glances from his customers. He eyed the calendar at the wall by the counter. It was Takeda’s task to talk with school on club’s behalf. There was still over a week from Nekoma’s sparring left…  
“One of our students went missing. We thought you could help.”  
What?  
\---------  
The meeting was a disaster.  
It took Ukai less than fifteen minutes to get to the school. Takeda was waiting for him, face pale and drawn watching Ukai get off his car. He stood just by the school entrance.  
“What the hell,” said Ukai and let Takeda talk as they walked. Apparently the call came from a shopping center staff.  
“Who reported the disappearance?” Ukai glanced at Takeda.  
“Sawamura-kun.”  
There was something strange about Takeda, something Ukai couldn’t place.  
“Where’s he now?” They took a turn and marched towards Principal’s office, dodging startled cleaning staff that started their shift.  
“The counselor told me he’ll drop him off to his house after the questioning,” said Takeda. “He should be home by now.”  
They reached the doors. Takeda knocked and they entered.  
Two strangers were seated by the Principal’s desk – a middle aged man with a hint of graying hair on his temples, and a younger one, with short black hair and impressive, dark-rimmed eyes. He reminded Ukai of that Yamaguchi kid Shimada was helping lately.  
“Thank you for arriving at such short notice,” said the principal. With Takeda and Ukai seated, they all formed sort of a circle and Ukai was starting to have suspicions about the way this meeting was heading. “Since time is of the essence, I’ll speak shortly. This,” he motioned to the strangers by his side,” is Iwai Schuzo of Genthenome Company and detective Taguchi Yoringa.” Both men nodded curt greetings. “Detective Taguchi asked to meet you. He has some questions to ask you about Sugawara-kun, but before that,” his eyes turned to look at the older man, “Schuzo-san wishes to speak first.”  
“These are unfortunate circumstances.” The man stood up, straightening his suit. ”The news came this morning and directors decided that warning is in order - our database has been compromised.”  
It took a moment for the information to click.  
...damn. Ukai glanced sideways at Takeda, who still hadn’t said a word. He knew something was off.  
Why to waste time on summoning Ukai, then?  
“Detective Taguchi is here to help find Sugawara-kun,” said the Principal. He abraded the side of his face wearily.  
“Isn’t that police’s work?”  
There was a pause. Schuzo glanced at Principal and then back at Ukai. “This is an issue I was asked to discuss with your institution.”  
“In light of recent events, Genthonome’s work has been undermined. As the firm supplies most of the hospitals in this prefecture, many patients rely on our work. Given the nature of our research, letting public know about this incident would endanger support of further developments. As representative of the firm, I would like to ask you to refrain from involving police in this affair.”  
\---------  
Ukai stared.  
“The parents must be notified.” The principal was holding his head in his hands, leant on his desk.  
“The public can’t know about it.”  
What. Ukai didn’t realize when he stood up.  
“Our patients’ lives depend on it.”  
WHAT.  
“So does Sugawara’s!”  
The outburst was met with momentary silence. Ukai snarled at Schuzo’s placating gesture. He took few menacing steps towards Iwai…  
and took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment. There was no time for this.  
Behind him, Takeda was utterly quiet.  
“Pretending nothing happened ‘ll get you nowhere,” Ukai ground out at last. “If any more of these kids goes missing-”  
“Further cases are what we’re working to prevent now.” All heads turned to the detective, who has remained silent throughout entire exchange. “As is finding Sugawara-kun.”  
“How,” Ukai looked at him flatly.  
The man stood up, reaching for something in his pocket. “The best way to ensure other students’ safety is to retrieve stolen data,” he said.  
Ukai’s eyes narrowed. “First off, I can’t see how that’s supposed to help Sugawara. Second, what makes you think it’s not passed down further?”  
“Information sharing is not the way organ harvesters work. Each branch needs to be small in case it is found out. This keeps losses at minimum while the data they obtain are their sources of potential income. No branch would’ve shared it.”  
“They compete?” The principal looked up, shocked.  
Taguchi nodded. “The more attention this case gets, the more likely it’s for these people to withdraw. However,” he glanced at Schuzo on his side, “It won’t guarantee Sugawara-kun’s safe return. Neither does it rules out the possibility of future attempts of harvesting other students. I strongly suggest warning all parents of potential danger - right now. I was hired by your company to find those responsible for the leak,” he said, seeing Schuzo ready to interfere. “Let’s leave secrecy to their discretion – a gossip would do less damage than running a risk of further disappearances.”  
“You’re taking a damn big risk with keeping this quiet,” said Ukai quietly. “The longer it gets to look for a kid, the less likely it is to work.”  
“This card was found at the train heading to Sunflower Fields today,” the man nodded solemnly, passing the article he retrieved from his pocket to Ukai for inspection. It was Sugawara’s ID – Ukai turned it in his hands, a the plastic evidence bag crinkling softly as he did so. Somehow, seeing it brought the reality of the whole situation.  
“The station cameras caught a glimpse of Sugawara-kun heading to the market,” continued Yoringa, accepting back the evidence from Ukai. “The police in Sunflower Fields and neighboring towns have been already notified of this disappearance, but as a runaway case.”  
They weren’t even asked for opinion on that matter. Ukai tried to grasp at the single facts in search of the calm despite the twist of his insides in bitter resentment.  
The detective wasn’t done yet, “I’m leaving for the resort shortly, but before that I must ask few questions…”  
\---------  
He couldn’t go any further.  
Suga walked to the nearest rock formation and sat down gingerly. He took in the view before him, shuddering against the drawing chill. The rock formations were sparse now, scattered along the walkway. The road ahead was still visible in a dusk, yet not enough to make Suga take the risk of injury. The landmark he found looked like a bearable shelter for a night.  
He’d spend the night here.  
\---------  
The ride back was quiet.  
Ukai was driving – Takeda was too out of it to be trusted with a wheel. He’ll have to take bus tomorrow to school, but that seemed the least of Takeda’s problems right now.  
He was in the passenger’s seat, staring down at the phone in his lap.  
Ukai was starting to worry.  
“I was supposed to call Sawamura-kun,” said Takeda softly.  
Ukai glanced at him again. “Where does he live?”  
The dusk was setting in as they turned back into the city.  
It felt only right.  
\---------  
Suga’s phone was still not working.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for beta reading to Arfakita :)

Dawn lingered above the mountains in chilly indecisiveness. With stiff limbs and aching joints Suga struggled to move to try and retreat into his shelter from the overwhelming cold. He had no chance.  
Mist fell over mountains in a quiet curtain of haze.  
He lost count of how many times he had woken up during that night. He kept falling in and out of unconsciousness, usually brought back by chattering of own teeth. The exercises to keep himself from shaking weren’t helping. Suga winced as his attempt at standing up was met with throbbing protest of his muscles. No, the exercises weren’t helping -they were draining instead. The night’s worth of getting cold and an exhausting day before were queuing to recover accumulated debts.  
Ironically, his cheeks and arms were all but radiating warmth.  
It didn’t matter.  
As long as the mist was up, Suga had no way of leaving.  
He tried to move again. Tremble of his limbs was barely noticeable against bouts of exhausted numbness.  
[“Sitting around will get you nothing.” Ukai’s silhouette was a sharp contrast against the window. The sunset was near, warm orange glow basking the hall with autumn afternoon.  
Prickles of pain shot through Suga as he collapsed on the floor in aching relief. Around him, groans marked the other team members escaping the clutches of wall-sits. They were all sore and tired, counting the minutes left to the end of the conditioning drill.  
“Get up,” said Coach and they scrambled up gingerly, grim but determined, readying for stretches. “Learn to move your limits, one step at the time.”]  
He ground his teeth.  
Fog was slowly clearing as he struggled through exercises.  
\---------  
“I call bullshit,” growled Tanaka and Kageyama frowned at the outburst. He shouldn’t be the one doing this. He shouldn’t be doing this at all but Daichi hasn’t turned up, and Kageyama was the only one having even a vague idea what was going on.  
Which wasn’t much, not on their part. This brought him to the problem at hand.  
‘Stay out of troubles for now,’ was all that Coach Ukai said, when they met at school – Kageyama returning from his training and Ukai on his way for the meeting with the Principal. ‘Tomorrow’s training is cancelled.’  
The instructions seemed reasonable, but not everyone was happy with them.  
Kageyama looked around the group. Attendance was poor – Tanaka was the only second year present.  
Noya was off asking questions.  
“Let’s search, too,” said Hinata and for a moment Kageyama resisted the urge to snap at him for the suggestion. He should’ve known better than try to stick out for now.  
Or maybe he didn’t. It was hard to tell most of the time what was going in this thick head of his.  
“Sticking your neck out won’t help.” For once, Tsukki’s opinion and Kageyama’s converged. Tobio was impressed. However, Tsukki glanced at Kageyama and he immediately felt whatever fragments of gratitude disperse.  
“What are you saying?” Yamaguchi stared at Tsukki, not bothering to hide surprise. “We can’t sit around doing nothing, the more people know of Suga, the more chance for finding him!”  
“That could be the case,” drawled Tsukki and yes, Kageyama was right with too-soon-to-be-happy thing. “If only someone would tell us what’s going on.”  
“I’m sure there is a reason for Daichi to not come,” said Asahi. He was glancing between Tsukki, Tanaka and Kageyama, torn.  
“Sure there is,” Tsukki shrugged.  
“Enough.” Tanaka glared at him. “You coming or not?”  
He was a first year, thought Kageyama, watching Tanaka and Tsukki argue. Did he have a place to interfere? He glanced at confused Hinata and useless Asahi.  
Sugawara would’ve had situation under control in a matter of minutes.  
He felt his hands clench. Sugawara was gone but he called Hinata, of all people, and now they were told to sit around… waiting.  
Tanaka was yelling.  
“Fine,” Ryu snarled at last and they flinched at the furious glare he shot them. “I’m outta here. Feel free to join me when you make up your mind.”  
They watched him storm off in a guilt-ridden silence.  
“Think we should go after him?” said Asahi quietly. Kageyama scowled.  
“You won't change his mind even if you tried,” he said. But even he had to admit - things were escalating quickly.  
Hinata looked crestfallen.  
“Maybe if we tried calling Takeda-sensei, we could learn something.” Yamaguchi was scrolling through his phone. “He should be awa- h-hey!” he swiped at Tsukki’s hand which took his phone and held high above his own head. “What the hell, Tsukki? Give it back!”  
“Don’t bother, he won’t pick up.” Tsukki held Yamaguchi’s phone out of his range effortlessly. “If he’s not responding and Sawamura isn’t talking either, then something big is going on.” He stared at Kageyama, who bristled.  
“What now?” he snapped. Ukai’s instructions were clear. Letting out that supposedly missing Sugawara was trying to contact Hinata would not put the minds of the group at ease.  
“Guys, stop it…” Asahi took a step in their direction, trying to stand in their line of vision. “It’s not helping, we should really just calm down and think how to split up…”  
“Split up for what?” A new voice joined in and they all turned to face it.  
“Daichi-san!”  
Hinata rushed to greet the captain. Despite himself, Kageyama felt relief – his stand-in role was over. If anyone knew what was going on in their club, it was Sawamura.  
“Yeah, don’t mind us,” barely visible from behind the stack of papers he’s been carrying, Ennoshita emerged from behind Daichi, followed by Kiyoko.  
“Any news about Suga? What are these papers?” Forgetting his phone, Yamaguchi hurried to Daichi’s side. Ennoshita passed some of his load to Asahi with a grunt. He looked dreadful.  
Kageyama glanced at one of the papers.

Missing:  
Sugawara Koshi  
Last seen at Sunflower Fields station, Fri 23rd May around 16:00. If seen, please contact…

The picture enclosed looked familiar. It was from their last trip.  
Kageyama looked up. “You’ve been printing these all night?”  
“Most of it, anyway,” yawned Ennoshita into his still impressive stack. “Try finding replenishment cartridges to an old model printer at three in the morning… “  
Daichi was regarding the group with stern expression. If Ennoshita was tired, then Daichi looked drained. “Tanaka and Noya didn’t came?”  
“…Tanaka just left.” Asahi looked down.  
Daichi nodded, as if he expected similar response. “Leave them to me. Here,” he knelt by the stack Ennoshita has finally put down gingerly on the stairs, “let’s split these and put up in the city. One person carrying, the other one fixing to the walls.”  
“We just need to put them up in the town.” Kiyoko passed some of the posters to Yamaguchi. Tsukki to his left turned to face Daichi.  
“Are you going to tell us what’s going on or not?”  
“I wish I knew,” said Daichi grimly. “For now, there is no time for questions. Put these out and go home straight away – by that time I should know something from Takeda-sensei. We’ve got chat room set up. I’ll send you details once I catch up with Tanaka and Noya.”  
\---------  
The town was waking up to another business day. A dark haired man walked briskly through the underground tunnel, glancing at his watch as he took a turn into a wider walkway heading out of the station. The phone in his pocket buzzed, indicating a new message. He took the device out.  
You there yet?  
Yes. He typed, glancing at road ahead. The traffic was low at this time of the day in rural areas. Still, it paid to keep attention.  
Should I join you?  
He considered the answer. He could use and extra help now that the answers were beginning to clear up. Still, there would be additional risks…  
No. U R busted. Stay in SF. B careful.  
A flash of white caught his attention as he was passing by the stairs. He halted.

Missing:  
Shoyo Hinata  
Last seen at Sunflower Fields station, Fri 23rd May around 16:00. If seen, please contact…

The announcement of train departure echoed over the station behind him as he stared.  
\----------  
The day seemed to be mild.  
It was a relief to Suga. His head was already throbbing and his muscles were still sore, but the thought of avoiding another heat weave remained somewhat comforting. The morning mist brought delay to his journey plans, but according to the map, he was getting closer to Takawara.  
He took a few last steps towards the peak of the hill and froze.  
The plain ahead was heading down in gentle slope. Rock-encrusted road was leading down, into the near forest. Few, long-dead tree trunks were laid on either side of the passage, probably with an intention of serving as a bench to the visitors.  
Two people were sitting on one of such trunks at the side of the road. The hats both of the people wore covered their faces, making any recognition impossible.  
They seemed engaged in conversation as he drew near, hesitant. The one seated closer looked up at the sound of his footsteps and Suga found himself in scrutiny of an older woman.  
It suddenly hit him how dreadful he must be looking after the night in the mountains.  
“And here we thought we were the first ones today.” The woman’s initial surprise passed – she smiled. She was wearing black trousers and gray blouse, with blue scarf tied around her neck. It matched her eyes. “When did you set out to be back early, dear?” She seemed to have closer look at him now as she frowned. “What happened to you? Your face is all burnt.”  
“… It’s from yesterday,” Suga heard himself saying. His voice sounded strange to him, scraping against his parched, sore throat.  
There was a man seated at the woman’s left. He was eyeing Suga with open curiosity. “Are you from this area?” he asked. “I haven’t seen that uniform before.” Right. He was wearing his school uniform.  
“I-I’m from Karasuno.” Old reflex kicked in and he managed a stiff bow. “My name is Shoyo Hinata, pleased to meet you.” Bitter realization flooded him as his ears caught up with his words.  
It was a spur of the moment decision, but why did he lie?  
“A lovely town,” said the woman warmly. “I used to work there.”  
Shadow fell on Suga, followed by warm, light pressure on his head, snapping him out of his thoughts. He straightened up, surprised.  
“Be careful with the sun.” The older man smiled. He was balding at the top of his head. Suga raised his hand to find that man’s hat was indeed now on the top of Suga’s head.  
“Oh, keep it, dear,” smiled the woman, seeing his hesitation. “He’s got like five of them…”  
Suga’s voice caught.  
He bowed his thanks, retreating as fast as could be still considered polite.  
Takawara town was sprawled before him, behind a short ring of forest.  
He could feel their eyes on him as he left.  
\---------  
The phone buzzed to life and a tired-looking man grabbed it from the table he was sitting by.  
“Yeah?” Outside the window, the shops were being opened for a business and first early risers were hurrying to the nearby station. He glanced at his watch – six am. A good time to start his work.  
“I got a message from the cops, boss. The special guest just arrived.”  
He gulped down the rest of his now lukewarm coffee.  
“Right, when will they be ready?”  
”Thirty minutes or so. Just waiting for a the make-up artists to finish.”  
“Good.” He swiped the maps off the table, stashing them into the bag. The attendant by the counter flashed him a smile as the man moved towards the entrance, depositing the empty cup in the bin.  
A thought occurred to him and he halted. “Anyone’s been trying to contact me lately?”  
“Yeah,” came the reply. “A man called Shuzo.”  
\---------  
The morning rush hours passed, with slow noon spreading over the streets in colorful assembly of visitors and shoppers.  
Suga leant over his knees on the bench, pulling the hat over his eyes. The sun was too bright – reflected in cars, windows and even bright-colored walls were hurting his eyes. It hurt enough to make a sick churn brought by a feeling of the undeserved cover a bearable necessity.  
He was back in civilization. That counted as something.  
He eyed his next challenge wearily.  
The vending machine was just next to the bus stop, with its back integrated into the small kiosk across the pedestrian crossing.  
Chips, chocolate bars, smoothies, energy drinks, soda, milk, water… He had bills for one purchase only. What should he choose?  
He could also try to call Hinata again from the public phone.  
Had he knew where to find it.  
He took a deep breath, trying to straighten up in his seat. Everything hurt.  
\---------  
The phone rang. Shuzo picked up almost immediately.  
“So, um, I’m calling from Shikigazawa Inquiries as you have asked for a contact this morning-“  
“It was you I talked with, weren’t you?”  
“Yes.” There was a startled pause before the answer came.  
Shuzo felt himself frowning. “I asked for a direct contact with detective.”  
“Yeah, about that…”  
\---------  
Drinking milk helped.  
Suga made his way through the walk as if in a dream. Nobody seemed to mind his slow pace as he walked single mindedly in the direction of rail station’s building. It wasn’t as big as back in Karasuno, yet he hoped there will be no problem with finding train back home there.  
The station wasn’t much crowded – he found the announcement screen with no problem. It was lined with scheduled departures and it took him a moment to find the connection he was looking for.  
11:25am to Kakuda, read the screen.  
Two stops from home. Something in Suga’s stomach twisted painfully.  
The train was already there, waiting. He pushed through the travelers milling around the wagon.  
\---------  
“A covert police involvement is a mistake. I specifically asked for discretion.” Shuzo watched the city pass by behind the car window, tapping absentmindedly at his side.  
“Classified cases are this department’s specialization. In worst case scenario, it will buy more time.” The person on the other side wasn’t any more competent than the acclaimed detective the firm hired.  
Between the firm’s survival and the risk of losing public approval, there was no place for third parties.  
“I was given to understand that the person impersonating that missing student is himself sixteen. Further association with minors at risk will be not tolerated.”  
“The boy in question wishes to join this department as a regular officer. This is his chance to prove himself. Furthermore,” there was an tapping sound, as if the person on the other side started to type away at keyboard, “it was detective Yoringa’s expressive requirement for the other officers to accompany the body double at all times while in the area. All risks has been minimized.”  
\---------  
Suga dreamt.  
These weren’t very cohesive dreams. A walk down the railway, with angry snack sellers jumping across the path with trays of tea. A green bonfire, lit in the hallway of his school, with Asahi trying to pour bowls of ketchup to make it red again. A man wearing a straw hat, beckoning him to come from over the other side of the dirty alley.  
Suga’s head snapped up, eyes wide. He was awake, he was alert. The hat seemed to slip off his head after he nodded off. There were more people in the wagon now than back when he had boarded it – a young mother was lulling her child in her lap on the other side. A weary-looking woman was sorting through her bright shopping bags nearby. Two middle-aged men in suits and with briefcases were talking quietly by the entrance.  
Suga’s heart skipped a beat.  
A young man was seated at the far side of the wagon. He was looking at Suga with thoughtful expression, glancing down at something in his lap from time to time. He saw Suga staring back at him and offered a small smile. His dark-rimmed eyes closed briefly with this gesture.  
Blink slowly to prove no harm. Suga has spent hours testing this advice on those cats he met on his way home. Daichi sure knew a lot about them.  
All drowsiness was gone now. Suga sat straight, fingering the hat subconsciously.  
He should leave now. He reached for his bag, but the signal to set out rang outside the window and the tug of a train leaving the station pushed Suga back into his place. Too late, Suga held back a curse. The man wasn’t looking at him anymore, seeming completely engrossed with the thing in his lap.  
Would it help if Suga moved to another wagon? Probably not. His bag and hat were still on the seat beside him. He reached for his bag, numb. He gave up on his phone long ago…  
There was a rustle and Suga startled to look up and see the man sitting down in the seat opposite.  
\--------  
“The disappearance has been reported twenty hours ago and a notification on data leak was issued six hours before. Directors’ Board needs solid progress on that case. Entire work of our firm is at stake along with lives of those patients that trusted on us.”  
“We have description of two suspects – a woman recorded on CCTV on the scene, and a man described by a schoolgirl he encountered. A failed telephone call that was reported by one of the students is being retrieved from the telecommunication company as we speak. It will be important lead for further investigation.”  
***  
“How did you get such a sunburn?” This time the man didn’t blink – the light crinkled in his eyes as he spoke in friendly manner. He didn’t seem to carry a luggage – the only distinguishing feature of his clothing was a worn-out jacket and a light scarf. This set in a current weather was difficult to bear for the onlookers.  
“I was climbing mountains,” said Suga. He stuttered as the realization of a slip out came to him, but there was no turning back now.  
Besides, there was little he could say at this point without much of a second-guessing and a quick-thinking lies and Suga was in no mood for either.  
“Takawara’s one, was it?” The man glanced at the window at the blurry scenery beyond. “It’s good for the beginning,” he said. “I got blisters all over my feet when trying it out at your age, though. I’ll never underestimate mountains again.”  
The world outside was a mash-up of grey, green and blue.  
\--------  
“Someone has been taking off the ‘missing person’ posters in Sunflower Fields and Takawara tonight.”  
\--------  
“Was that a class trip?”  
Suga startled at another question. The answer seemed obvious, considering the uniform he was still wearing as a sole passenger in this area.  
“I’m alone.” Alone except for lingering mountain’s chill and a fear of the city. The segment they were both sitting seemed smaller with each second. Still, the initial panic was waning and Suga felt a bubbling anger taking its’ place.  
“I thought the school is still open this week?” asked the man. There was a slight frown on his face – not quite disapproving. Something else, something Suga’s sleep-deprived mind couldn’t place.  
Enough of that. Suga sat up a little taller.  
They were drawing near the next station.  
“You ask a lot of questions,” he said quietly. For a moment, the man was regarding Suga with searching expression. Then he smiled.  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you,” he said at last. A slightly sheepish tone was barely noticeable to Suga through the thud of his own heart in his ears.  
The man reached into his pocket. “I think some introduction is in order before I say anyth-“  
He never got a chance to finish. Suga bolted out of his seat the same moment the announcement of the upcoming stop rang through the train.  
Ignoring startled outcries and occasional curses, Suga pushed through already gathered crowd by the nearest exit. He ran further down the train. The distance won’t be long, but would buy enough time to be able to leave the train.  
A second weave of commotion was growing in the distance behind him.  
Suga stumbled and nearly fell as the train halted at last. He shot out of wagon, causing another wave of outraged surprise among travelers waiting outside. There was the advantage of having a small build, after all, flashed through Suga’s head as he dodged libs, suitcases and bags on his way through the station. His eyes caught a sight of another train at the other side of the hall and his heart skipped a bit again. Sendai Airport, the screen next to it read. Passing through Karasuno.  
There was no hesitation. He maneuvered through the dispersing crowd and closed the distance between him and the awaiting doors. He was almost there when the signal to leave was given.  
“Don’t!” He caught a glimpse of a uniform by the safety line of the train.  
It was stupid and reckless and the only thing he could think of at the moment.  
He vaulted the last few steps…  
“SUGAWARA!” Trying to catch his breath inside and leaning against the wall, he turned back in time to see still disoriented crowd outside being knocked aside again by the panting man Suga just met.  
The rest was cut off as the train jolted forward, setting out.


End file.
